2014 (With Castiel Nephilimassbabies Novak)
by CastielTheWingedAssbutt
Summary: This was an RP I had with a friend via Facebook. 2014!CasX2014!Dean get in an argument after a raid and things get a little heated.


**Castiel Nephilimassbabies Novak**

Dean was livid. No, He was beyond livid. The stupidity of that new guy they brought in almost cost them the entire trip. Dean slammed the door to the jeep and stepped around to where the new-comer was stumbling out of the vehicle. He shoved the kid. He mustn't have been a day over 16, but this fucker had almost killed them all. He raised his gun to the kid's head and shot. He would make sure he didn't make the same mistake again. The others looked at him, "a Croat," was all the explanation they needed. They were satisfied. The trek back to his cabin didn't take too long, but when he entered the room he found the camp hippie sitting on his sofa, reading _The Sorrows of Young Werther_ and smoking a joint.

"Cas, I'd appreciate it if you didn't go through my shit," it was expected from the scraggly-looking man, but Dean still protested.

Castiel thumbed through the book with a small smile, inhaling the smoke with a sigh. He'd already gotten warnings that the Winchester was angrier than he'd been in a long time, so when he walked in, none too quietly, the ex-angel didn't even flinch. "No," he mumbled, laughing at the sharp, clipped tone of his voice. "I'm good." It was a hobby of his to rifle through Dean's stuff. His own new brand of 'invasion of space', seeing as actually /invading/ Dean's space was likely to get even himself killed these days.

"Besides," he mumbled, finally shutting the book and looking up. "Where else am I supposed to hide when everyone wants to know where their leader is?" His tone was light, and a smile was plastered on his face, but they both knew the true meaning of his words. Where was Dean? The Dean that Castiel had known for years? The one that he'd once called friend? Because, looking at this- broken, angry husk, he didn't know.

Dean rolled his eyes, making his way over to the queen bed and kicking his muddy boots off. "What do you want, anyway?" He asked, annoyance clearly decorating his tone as his patience grew thin with the ex-angel.

Castiel chuckled again, a broken almost hoarse sound- empty, just like the gaze he laid on his once-charge. "What do you think, Dean?" He asked, his smile dropping and his face turning serious, a sad mockery of the stern angel he'd once been. "I'm here to keep you from destroying yourself," he sighed. "Because some of us do still care about you, much to your chagrin- and against your very best efforts I must say."

The muscles in Dean's jaw tightened and relaxed, he was really considering flinging his dirty boot at him, even though he did have a valid point. "Maybe I don't want to be saved." He stood to grab a drink from the mini-fridge that no longer worked, cracking it open to take a swig

"It's a good thing it isn't about you then," he snapped as a harsh rush of human anger sent him stumbling to his feet. "You think I'm standing here now because you asked me to help you? I have a surprise for you Dean- you're an asshole. Most of the time being near you is enough to make me want to bullet in my own brain. You're insufferable. I'm here because- despite that- despite /you/, I still consider you my friend. And damnit, whether you want to be save or not, it doesn't matter. Because I'm not saving you for you. I'm saving you for me and every other person in this camp that looks up to you, despite what a fucking /coward/ you are..."

Dean grit his teeth, and glared. That was all he could do. Cas was right. He was a coward.

"Say something," Cas hissed, blood-shot eyes trained on Dean. "Don't you think I deserve at the very least a response, if not your respect?"

Dean's glare broke, and underneath the shards stood a broken man. " I'm sorry." He confessed.

Castiel wanted to stay angry- wanted to get it off his chest, all the anger and frustration he'd felt- the emptiness and betrayal when he'd fallen, only to end up alone when he needed Dean most. But, when he looked at Dean, he could feel it all drain away. And he imagined it was visible too. His shoulder's sagged, and he looked away. "Yeah..." he mumbled, shaking his head. "So am I."

His shoulders shook, his face was concealed in darkness. "I'm sorry" he whimpered, voice breaking.

Cas let out a sigh, taking a step towards the other man. "Dean..." he sighed softly. He wanted to reach for his comrade- pull him into one of those soul-gripping hugs they used to share at times, but he remained cautious. He didn't know Dean any more. Didn't know how he'd react...when had he become so disconnected from the man he'd once sacrificed everything for?

His shoulders shook more violently, silent sobs wracked his body. He wrapped his arms around himself, turning his back to the other.

Castiel bit his lip, taking a step towards Dean and reaching out with a cautious hand. Gently, he rested a hand on the human's shoulder and turned him to face him, crowding into his space and pulling him into a firm embrace as he did so, despite his own misgivings.

Dean leaned into the touch. He whimpered, face burying into Cas's neck. "I-im s-sorry." He shuddered and shook against the other.

The ex-angel's fingers clenched in the back of Dean's shirt, holding him close as he sobbed. "No one blames you..." he sighed softly, closing his eyes. "It's not your fault, Dean..."

"It's my fault... I could have said yes. I could have saved Sammy and this would never have happened. If I would have just given up you never would have lost your wings." He gripped the angel's shoulders with bruising strength.

"No, Dean," he said firmly, unconsciously relaxing in Dean's tight grip. "Sam chose to say yes. His soul was damned the minute he made that choice. We both know that. If you'd said yes, you and Sam both would have been destroyed. And if you'd given up, my wings wouldn't be worth having."

Dean just shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Help me forget," he hiccuped into Cas's ear.

Castiel nodded, turning his head slightly, gripping Dean in his own crushing grip. "Okay," he said softly, letting out a slow breath.

"Please," he whimpered. Nuzzling his face into Castiel's neck.

Slowly, Castiel leaned away from a hug, moving to press his forehead against Dean's, their breath mingling together. "I'm here, Dean..." he whispered softly, his arms not moving from their position around his torso. "I'm right here..."

Dean's voice quivered when he whispered his plea again. "Help me forget"

Castiel nodded softly and moved to cup the back of Dean's head, thumb brushing over the nape of his neck. "Alright," he whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Dean's mouth, gentle and passionate at the same time.

Dean clung to his shirt desperately, as if he were his life line and he were drowning. His lips moved with Castiel's, moaning into the kiss as tears still streamed down his cheeks.

Castiel's free hand moved to cup Dean's cheek, wiping some of the wetness from Dean's cheek. Carefully, he parted his lips and ran his tongue long the seam of Dean's, requesting entrance.

Dean allowed it as soon as he felt the slick appendage across his lips, as if he predicted it. They moved together at a slowly building pace, making their way over to the bed until Dean felt the back of his calves hit the edge of the bed. He fell back, taking Castiel with him.

Castiel hummed softly against Dean's mouth, following his across the room without pulling away. Surprisingly quick, considering his inebriation, no matter how slight, he caught himself when they fell, one hand on the mattress to keep from crashing into Dean, while his hips slotted forward against his friend's.

Dean gasped, the heat coiling in his belly had been ignored for so long, cold showers taking away the ache, when Castiel moved against him he couldn't help but rut his hips up against the other's.

Castiel let out a low groan, finally pulling away from the kiss to press more so-called kisses- really nothing more than a desperate trace of tongue and teeth whispering desire along Dean's jaw, down the column of his throat, warm breath ghosting over his collar bone.

Dean's breath came short, whimpering and moaning, jerking his hips against the other, that heat winding tighter in his stomach. He was convinced he could cum right now. "I need-" he shuddered as Castiel nipped at his neck.

Castiel chuckled softly, grinding his own had cock against Dean's through their pants and boxers. "I know," Cas whispered, softly, gripping Dean's hip with one hand while the other pushes his hands over his head. "I'll take care of you, Dean," he promised, sucking at the skin of Dean's clavicle until he was sure there would be a mark there tomorrow. "/Let/ me take care of you," he reaffirmed, grinding slow and deliberate against Dean.

Dean moaned openly, thin walls be damned. He wanted this for years, never able to admit this to himself. He panted as Castiel's wicked hips ground against him. He wanted it so bad. He moaned and writhed against him like a wanton whore.

Castiel smirked softly, leaning to kiss the spot where jaw met neck, bracing himself on his knees so he could move both hands to push Dean's shirt up. "I've wondered about this for so long..." he whispered softly. His fingers traced up over scars, old and new alike, making a mental note that if he ever got this chance again, he would take his time tracing over everyone with his mouth, feeling a tasting the shape of each of them. "Years, Dean. Wanted to know how you tasted. Wanted you to be mine," he growled out, moving to straddle Deans hips so he could pull the shirt up over his head. "Wanted you for so long."

Dean gasped at the confession. "I didn't know," he honestly didn't know. Castiel had drowned himself in drugs and women, hiding behind a curtain of flirtatious indifference.

Dean helped the ex-angel remove his clothing, feeling up the angels body as well.

Castiel's lips twitched slightly as he leaned forward one hand tangling in Dean's hair and pulling him up. "I know," he almost growled before pulling the human into a fierce kiss full of hunger and desire as he rocked his hips down into Dean's again.

He kissed the other back, now completely naked he rocked his hips up into the other's, his cock standing at attention against his stomach. "Please" he begged.

Castiel groaned , desire making his pulse double. "Yeah- alright," he panted, forehead against Dean's. "Got any-" he paused, licking his lips. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually been nervous about sleeping with someone. "Need slick so I can open you up," he mumbled, moving to kiss at Dean's neck again.

Dean shuddered, motioning over to the bed side table. This was truthfully the first time he had been with a man. He didn't know anything other than where /it/ goes.

Castiel hummed softly,pulling away to grab the slick. He'd been with only a handful of men in his time, but it was enough that he felt comfortable, even if he could feel Dean was nervous. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he promised softly, pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers and using his knees to spread Dean's legs apart

Dean closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever was to come. His muscles were taut and stiff and he waited for the pain he'd always heard about, but nothing came but the gentle circling of his opening. Dean looked up into the other's eyes.

Cas sat still, watching him with gentle blue eyes, his own cock hard and heavy between his legs. "I need you to be completely relaxed, Dean," he said softly, circling his finger again, massaging the tight ring of muscle.

It took all of Dean's willpower to relax his muscles, his hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to relax further to make sure he wouldn't be hurt by the intrusion. "Alright" he finally choked out.

Castiel still hesitated a moment before starting to push one finger in, slow as slow could be, twitching the tip of his finger to tease long Dean's inner walls as he shifted forward to litter Dean's chest and belly with kisses. "I never understood how one person could be as oblivious to how beautiful they are as you, Dean..." he whispered softly.

Dean gasped as the finger worked into him, it didn't feel bad or good, just strange. When Castiel rewarded him with kisses and praise he smiled. "You're lying." He blushed. There was nothing about his dirty blonde hair and ugly freckles that could be considered beautiful.

Castiel's lips twitched and he shook his head, wrapping his free hand around Dean's cock and giving it a slow stroke. "You know I don't lie," he mumbled softly, tracing the fluttering muscles of Dean's abdomen with his tongue. "I've seen you complete and whole and I've seen you a shattered soul in the darkest reaches of hell, and in every form you are still as beautiful as the one before."

Dean's lungs expelled their air at the beautiful words Castiel spoke. His back arched off the bed as he stroked him slowly. "Cas," he moaned the nick name.

Castiel took to momentary distraction to slip a second generously slicked finger in along with his first, almost expertly pressing them against his prostate. "I have never met another like you, Dean..." he said softly, a brief of the angel he once was shining through in his eyes as he moved to wrap his lips around the sensitive head, still using his hand to stroke the rest.

Dean gasped, arching of the bed and into Castiel's mouth at the press of his prostate. He moaned, fingers entangling themselves within the hippie's disheveled hair. "Cas."

Castiel's eyes fluttered shut at the slight tug on his hair, and he repeated the action again with his fingers, allowing Dean to thrust into his mouth. He scissored his fingers slowly, taking his time to work Dean open as thoroughly as he could. "Hmm~" he hummed, bobbing down on Dean's cock slowly.

Dean stared down at the ex-angel's bobbing head. It was too much, so he let his eyes slide shut, arching his back and pressing his head back into the mattress. "Cas," he gasped again. "Cas I... I need..."

Castiel let his eyes flutter open once more, pulling off with a pop. "Are you sure," he asked, voice fucked rough. "I mean- I don't want to hurt you, he mumbled, his head resting on Dean's thigh as he continued to work him open. "Think you're ready, Dean?"

"Fuck me, Cas," he practically begged, grinding his hips down onto Cas's fingers.

Cas let out a slow breath, trying to relax so he didn't blow right then. "Alright..." he panted, slowly pulling his fingers free. "Alright," he said again as he settled between Dean's thighs, holding his hips up with his hand. "Remember you gotta relax," he said softly, the tip barely pressing against Dean's hole.

Dean relaxed, but his body thrumbed with excitement, he was eager, but nervous. Suddenly self conscious, he looked away from Cas as the man stared at him.

Castiel let out a small groan, cupping Dean's cheek and stroking his thumb along his bottom lip, the other hand gripping Dean's tightly as he pushed in a centimeter at the time, being careful of hurting him.

Dean's breathing hitched as the other pressed into him. He turned his head back to face the man, he gazed into the deep azure pools above him. He slowly leaned forward, closing his eyes to place a gentle kiss upon the ex-angel's lips. This kiss held emotions, promises, and all the things the hunter couldn't bring himself to say aloud.


End file.
